exeforeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Battle Network Legacy Plot Summary
The following is the complete plot summary for the Mega Man Battle Network Legacy ''cancelled fan game project as well as the TBA written adaptation. All information in the "Backstory" section was intended to be explained in bits and pieces throughout the story, but it is safe to exhibit it here in full without revealing the true secrets of the plot. Each chapter summary explains roughly what happens in each chapter, but several crucial plot details are omitted in the case that they are revealed later in the written adaptation. Backstory The Birth of New Heroes (10 AE) Ten years after the Cybeast Incident, a young scientist-to-be Lan Hikari and his fiancée Mayl Sakurai get married and give birth to their son, Patch. Elsewhere, Captain Masaru Mikera of the Official NetBattler Elite Corps and his wife give birth to twins, Claire and Vane, giving their three-year-old daughter Veronica younger siblings. Their mother then died of a disease suddenly contracted shortly afterwards. The Colonel-Iris System (13 AE) Following the Cybeast Incident, Dr. Wily, the former leader of World Three, resolved to work with the SciLab scientists to work on a new network system based on his beloved creations that sacrificed themselves to defeat him 13 years ago, Colonel and Iris. With the combined efforts of Wily, the doctors Hikari (Yuichiro and his son, Lan), and another young scientist, Dr. Ulen Gate, they were able to create the Colonel program, a virus search-and-destroy protocol, and the Iris program, a Net restoration protocol that repairs damage to the network. Together, they made up the Colonel-Iris System, a complex framework upon which the foundation of the new Net was built on. The Secret War (15 AE) A highly classified conflict took place in 15 AE between the newly-formed SciLab Faction, led by Lan Hikari, Masaru Mikera, and Eugene Chaud, and the then-guerilla group Sigma Neo, led by a mysterious man under the codename of Weil, who aimed to shut down or destroy the fledgling Colonel-Iris System to stop Net society's advance. The Sigma Neos needed to use covert undercover operations due to fear of having a more difficult time accomplishing their goals if more people found out. The SciLab Faction used this to their advantage, minimizing civilian casualties and keeping details classified from nearly everyone, including the families of each of the combatants. The SciLab Faction won the conflict in a decisive battle infiltrating the Sigma Neo hideout directly and destroying their networks, but during the final confrontation between Mikera and Weil, the explosion of Weil's supercomputer enveloped and apparently killed them both. Later, when they returned home, his three young children were told that their father had died a hero. Afterwards, the children were brought into the care of the Chaud family, where the maids would raise the Mikera children while Commander Chaud was away. Still being a bit young to completely understand everything that had happened, the twins' sadness gradually began to wane; however, Veronica, being extremely close to her father, couldn't handle the loss of both of her parents. One night, she ran away from home without any warning to the caretakers of the Chaud household, and has been missing since even after several extensive searches, even to the present day 25 AE. The ''Battle Network 6 Epilogue (20 AE) This time period was roughly the time that the epilogue of Battle Network 6 and Dr. Hikari's diary entries found in Mega Man Star Force 2 are assumed to be based on. Among other things, Dex Oyama was elected mayor of ACDC Town, Eugene Chaud achieved the rank of top International Official (Eastern Supreme Commander), Yai Ayanokoji became president of her father's company, and Higsby's Chip Emporium was built downtown. Most importantly, it was around this time that Dr. Hikari created MegaMan Junior.EXE for his 10-year-old son, Patch, as well as proposed the Link Hypothesis to his SciLab colleagues. Meanwhile, he began to work on the 'W' Batch as a future upgrade for his son's NetNavi, for usage when he felt it was ready. Mega Man Battle Network Legacy (25 AE) Phase 01 - The Mysterious Light The story opens with Patch having his NetNavi MegaMan Junior reconfigured by his father into the revolutionary MegaMan.WEXE using the 'W' Batch he began working on 5 years ago. He then joined his friends in beginning the first day of his second year of high school. At lunchtime, a strange technology appears on the Net that Dr. Hikari hasn't seen in years. The device, known as a Luminous Canceller, brings about the return of viruses in ACDC Town's Net after years of virus-free surfing. Although Patch and his friends want to check out what's going on, their homeroom teacher Ms. Shuko urges them to stay in class, while silently hoping that her old friend Lan will figure things out. Meanwhile, as SciLab moves to neutralize it, Patch's emotionally-distressed classmate Kando encounters a strange man interested in the school's files. The strange man, a rough biker thug named Kel Spiker, takes advantage of Kando's contempt for his fellow classmates and asks him to get him into the principal's office computer after school ends. Spiker steals both the bank information data for the school's funds as well as identity data on the students. After discovering the crime in progress, Patch sees this as his opportunity to make a name for himself and stop the criminal. After questioning a regretful Kando standing at the door, Patch steps in and challenges Spiker, but Spiker breaks the window and hops onto his motorcycle and attempts to get away. With Patch unable to jack into the motorcycle's computer and retrieve the data, Patch quickly looks around and notices a radio transmitter for the high school's official radio station and uses its emergency announcement mode to transmit MegaMan's data to Spiker's motorcycle radio, which was still in range. After traversing the motorcycle network, MegaMan encounters Spiker's NetNavi, NitroMan.EXE, and puts his new abilities to a real test for the first time. After narrowly defeating NitroMan, MegaMan disables the motorcycle's engine systems and retrieves the bank data. Spiker spins out of control and is injured, but gets away. Thinking they are victorious, Patch returns the data to the school authorities, his exploits to be announced the next morning. Kando apologizes and thanks Patch for being there for him. However, all are unaware that Spiker was able to get away with the identity data of the students. Later, Spiker is shown to be conversing with a shadowy figure in an unknown location, with the mysterious man praising him for coming back with the identity data and becoming quite interested in the names Patch Hikari, Vane Mikera, and Claire Mikera in particular. Phase 02 - Broken Ties Two days later, Mayl informs her son that Dr. Hikari will be out in the city for a couple of days. In the wake of the recent virus incident, Dr. Lan Hikari and his colleagues are called into a meeting with the Electopian government to discuss the usage of the Colonel-Iris System and the state of the Net itself, after which the government states that if an agreement on its usage cannot be made, funding to SciLab will be cut off... much to the shock of Hikari. Electopian President Ryota in particular criticizes Hikari's seemingly lackadaisical response to the Colonel-Iris System seemingly malfunctioning. Dr. Hikari attempts to argue that no one could have foreseen the appearance of the Luminous Cancellers but to no avail. Later on in the week after failed negotiations, a press conference is held announcing the end of the partnership between the government and SciLab, as well as a new agreement between the Electopian government and former SciLab scientist Dr. Ulen Gate's team of scientists. Gate's team replaces SciLab as the government's tech division. Meanwhile, Patch receieves a message from ACDC Town Mayor Oyama asking for help with a malfunctioning computer and a non-responsive GutsMan. With Dr. Hikari still in the city, Patch decides to take a look for himself. After arriving at Town Hall, he sends MegaMan into Mayor Oyama's non-responsive laptop only to discover that it is littered with viruses and its security systems are haywire. After somehow making it through the booby-trapped network, MegaMan discovers that the one inflicting damage on the network is none other than GutsMan.EXE himself, albeit behaving strangely and with a strange color scheme. MegaMan initially tries to talk to GutsMan, but GutsMan attacks, and MegaMan is forced to fight him. After his defeat, GutsMan shudders until his data visually scrambles for a moment, after which he falls over. Confused by the ordeal, Patch records an account of what happened to share with his father later. Although confused himself, Mayor Oyama remarks that the last time he saw anything like this happen was about 10 years ago. Later, Patch returns to his neighborhood and attends the grand opening of the new ACDC Unofficial Battle Arcade with Vane, Claire, Daemon, and Kando to blow off stream from the recent string of stressful events. Vane immediately takes a liking to an attractive female employee named Makenna, and tries to impress her with his NetBattling skills but fails when Makenna's NetNavi FireMan decisively beats Axl. Patch teases him about this, but Daemon snidely remarks that Patch has his own romantic issues to deal with. Vane laughs at him, but Claire pretends to play dumb. Phase 03 - Project Neo After the Town Hall situation is resolved, Patch travels to SciLab to meet up with his father, where MegaMan gains access to the powerful and adaptable Evolvable Armor System. The DenCity Official Net Center, the working headquarters of the Elite Corps, decides to hold a tournament called the Electopia Grand Prix to draw out the region's strongest battlers. Patch and friends decide to enter on behalf of the now-independent SciLab Faction. One of the finalists reveals himself to have a new type of NetNavi that no one has ever seen before, confirming the Sigma Neo return, much to the shock of Dr. Hikari and company. When he gets to the finals, he vanishes and swiftly attacks DenCity's network, interrupting the tournament festivities. Phase 04 - We Meet Again Briefing: After the tournament, things seem to quiet down, which leaves the SciLab Faction leadership a bit suspicious. Nevertheless, Patch and friends take a few days for some much-needed rest. They return to downtown to hang out, and while walking around, they notice DenCity Indoor Aquatics is now open, and make a note of it to maybe become a hangout spot later on. Later that night, after returning home, Dr. Hikari receives a distress signal from the SciLab system administrator Ciel.EXE to come quickly, as SciLab is under attack by a mysterious NetNavi that has disabled all of SciLab's mainframe systems. Patch volunteers to help investigate. Phase 05 - Secrets of the Past Zero explains to the twins that he was their father's NetNavi, and that he was lost in Cyberworld immediately following his death, and that he chose to return now after 10 years as a wanderer to gather information on the Sigma Neos to avenge Masaru himself. He then admits that even he doesn't know the whereabouts of their long-lost older sister, Veronica, either. The next day, Patch and his friends go to hang out at DenCity Indoor Aquatics, but a while later, one of the instructors pulls a trap, holding Patch's friends hostage. MegaMan is sent in to the control network to stop him. Phase 06 - Breaking Point The group is distraught over the loss of MegaMan. Patch is determined to track his partner down. After the group meets with Dr. Hikari, he shows them analytical data from GutsMan detailing the Sigma Virus - it amplifies the Navis' abilities but causes them to revert to almost a feral state in which they are only controllable by certain Sigma Neo protocols, and otherwise behave like wild animals bent on destruction. His father initially offers operating Hub to Patch to help with the search, but Zero volunteers to work with Patch instead. Patch and Zero travel to Central Town after hearing reports of a renegade NetNavi. Phase 07 - In One's Shadow After recovering from the previous confrontation, the SciLab forces truly realize the seriousness of the threat that they are dealing with. Meanwhile, tension rises to a boiling point within the Official NetBattler Elite Corps, and the Faction must deal with this new development and discover the reasons behind it. Phase 08 - Love of a Family After dealing with the Officials' infighting, the SciLab Faction works desperately to uncover the location of the Sigma Neo base and prepare for one final mission. As they finally realize where the base is located, they are suddenly confronted by someone they didn't expect. Afterwards, Dr. Yuichiro Hikari contacts Vane and Claire, inviting them back to Central Town. He explains that he intends to tell them the truth about Axl and Alia, as they will need to know before the upcoming battles. Meanwhile, the Sigma Neos' actions begin to affect networks all over the world. Phase Final - To an Infinite Future After the whirlwind of turmoil, the SciLab Faction team, consisting of, begins the assault on the newly-discovered Sigma Neo base. Once they reach the familiar building, they find it to be heavily distorted by what seems to be EM Waves transmitting outwards towards space from the tower. They also find that the computer networks are too corrupted to traverse. However, the team's scientists realize that the Sigma Neos are aware of MegaMan's EM Wave abilities and used digital data-to-EM Wave conversion transmitters to place the Sigma Neo Navis within the Wave Roads to defend the base. The SciLab team takes advantage of this and send in their own NetNavis through the converters, fighting through the base's Wave Roads to open the base's doors. At some point within the mission, Patch and MegaMan discover the ultimate secret of the 'W' Batch, and prepare for the final showdown. Epilogue - Legacy Written Phase Extra Patch is asked by SciLab to send MegaMan to space through their satellite dish to investigate a disturbance in the world's EM Wave satellite. Later, his father decides to put him through one final series of tests to see if his son is ready to truly leave his own legacy. Category:Legacy Meta Category:Legacy Plot